Babys first trip to the fire station
by gypsybeads
Summary: Sally and her baby visit Blackwall Fire Station. Set after series 14.


~*~Disclamer: Charcters are not mine and I don't own Londons Burning, casues if i did it would still be on. Enjoy ~*~

She pulled up outside the station and turned the car engine off, the large doors were open and both appliances were missing having been called to a fire in an office block an hour ago. Walking around to the passenger side she lifted the baby seat from the car, the little boy inside still sleeping peacefully.

Locking the car, she made her way across the forecourt and walked into the empty station. It seemed like years since see had been here when in reality it only been a few months, she really did miss it, the look, the smell, the only thing missing at the moment was the sound of the crew larking about. But she knew that would only be temporary.

'This is where Mummy and Daddy work, fancy a tour? She said, looking down to the little boy, who only response was too yawn and shift in his sleep. 'Come on you, lets go see if we can find Maggie for a cup of tea.' She couldn't stop the grin that broke her face.

The love she felt for this little boy was so strong that it often scared her, the thought that he might not be here because of her decision was something that would cross her mind now and then, and she would quickly clear the thought from her head and instead be grateful that she had done the right thing.

As she made her way over to the stairs she heard the sound of the pumps heavy engine reverse into the station.

'All clear on the left Charlie,' called covering fire fighter Steve 'Chatter' Spade, as he stuck his head out the window and looked behind.

'Yeah all right newbie, I've done this before.'

'Seems we have an intruder in the station guv' Chatter told them. 'Got a baby with her as well' turning to Adam who sat next to him in the back of the cab, 'she with you Adam?

'What! Here she's not that red haired I was seeing is it,' Adam asked leaning across to have a look.

'Just what we need a little benjoanm running round' Joked Mick as he gathered up his things from the front seat while Charlie turned the engine off.

'No, It only Sally' he told them.

'So whose she with then? Steve asked, but his question went unanswered as the crew jumped out and they headed over to great Sally and baby Scott.

'Hey you lot, how's things? She asked, as Charlie then Adam hugged her.

'All right Sal? Asked Mick as he hugged her while Charlie took the car seat from her arms.

'Hello Scotty,' he cooed, 'you come to take a look at were you started out'.

'Would that be the showers or the roof then Sally? Joined in Adam, earning himself a smack on the arm from Sal. 'I always thought you and Frank to be the outdoors type.'

'How are things with you then? She asked Mick, deciding to ignore the other two who where still giggling.

'Okay, Liam's loving being a big brother, hope his protectiveness lasts till she's a teenager.' He laughed, seeing the unasked question in her eyes he added, 'Shauna's copping, we have an aur pair who's helping out and Shauna's on some new meds'.

'I'm glad everything's good' she told him truthfully, turning to the guys she noticed the new face.

'Hi'

'Oh this is Steve' Mick introduced them, 'he's covering your maternity leave, Chatter this is Fire-fighter Sally Fields, and her son Scott.'

'I've heard a lot about you' she said, though she felt it best not to mention that what she had heard had mostly been Franks moaning about him. 'This lot been behaving themselves?

'Nice to meet you' said Steve holding out his hand for her to shake, which she did. 'The watch have been treating me just fine. I'm used to moving around you see so being the new boy is nothing new. I'm sure it won't be long until I'm required somewhere else, I'm often need by the brigade to fill in places here and there. So don't be worried about not having a job to come back to….'

'Can't wait to have yer back sal' interrupted Adam from behind Chatter, a look of desperation across his face.

'Motherhood is a beautiful thing and this time between mum and baby is very important to a Childs development. Can play an important role in there later life. Now if you excuse me young lady, it was lovely to meet you but I must get cleaned up'. Chatter nodded to her and made his way up to the dorms.

'See why they call him chatter' spoke Charlie, cooing to the still sleeping child. 'Did that boring man put you to sleep as well then baby Mooney'?

'What happened to the others?

'They were behind us, but with Georges driving who knows were they've ended up' joked Charlie.

'Speak of the devil,' Adam said, as the appliance pulled in. the engine shut down and the crew jumped out.

'I told you that they were doing gas works down the high street George' frank told him, as he slammed the door shut.

'Shut it will you'

'You want to invest in a sat nav georigie' called Charlie. 'Your brains staring to give up on you'.

'Be careful with him around your kid Sal,' nodding to Charlie 'you don't know what decease's he got,' retorted George as they made there way over to her.

Laughing as she was hugged by George, then Jeff and Craig. She told them that baby Scott had just had his jabs, this morning ' which is why we thought we'd come visit'.

'Everything go okay? Asked frank kissing her quickly, he was covered in soot and didn't want her to be the same.

'Fine, doc said he's doing great' she smiled.

'I hated going with the kids to have their jabs, used to scream the place down' George told them. 'Heartbreaking it was'.

'Wasn't to bad, been moody all afternoon though' she told them as they crowed around

'Just like his dad then' joked Adam, patting on Frank on the back as he walked up the steps with the rest of the watch to clean up.

'Been fussy all day, I think he's blaming me'. Said Sally Half joking to Frank.

'Hey its for his own good' he assured her putting his arm across her shoulder.

'Promise you'll do the next one? She pleaded. 'I can't do that again'.

'Promise' kissing her forehead. 'Should have come with you today'.

'Here you go Sal' said Mick, handing back the carrier, 'got to get cleaned up, you going to stick around? Shifts nearly finishing.

'Yeah, was gonna go see Maggie before you lot showed up.'

'See you in the mess'.

As Sally and little Scott made their way up to the mess, Frank went to clean up. _Should have gone with her _he thought letting the warm water hit his body. He hated the thought of her feeling let down, especially when he was the one that had caused it. 11 Months ago she had smiled at him across the forecourt as the others watched the satellite break up in the sky, his ribs were sore and blood was still coming from his nose and the cut above his eye, but his heart had lifted when he saw her smile at him.

The last of the pieces had fallen and they had moved back inside, with orders to clean up and then meet in the mess, the crew had scattered 'oh and Sal' called Mick as she and frank stood facing each other on the forecourt.

'Yes guv?

'Clean up Frank, would you, he looks a right state.'

'Looks like an improvement if you ask me' Craig quipped as he checked the pumps hose's.

'Come on' Sally said, ignoring the others and leading Frank to the dorms, the first aid kit her slung over shoulder.

He sat on the edge of his bed, and watched silently as she wiped away the blood from his face and wrapped new bandages over his ribs.

He gently stroked her check forcing her to look up from banding his hand. ' So beautiful.'

'I need to tell you something' she told him kneeling in front of him. 'I didn't take that pill'

'What, but you said…

'Yeah I know what I said, but I was angry at you and so confused with everything that was going on, that I didn't do it, I wanted to be sure before I did anything. And now I am.' She sighed looking down at her lap as she spoke.

'I thought I lost you today, and the feeling that I might have scared the shit out of me. I know this job has risks, god I know more then most. But I love it, the brigades the only good thing I've had in my life, but I need something more, this baby maybe the only chance of a family I'll have, I'm not going to get rid of it.'

A lump began forming in the back of throat and she could feel the tears begin to rise but she still kept talking. 'If you've changed your mind and you don't want to be apart of this then that's fine, but I want you to know that I still love you. I never stopped loving you, think that's why I was so mad before, not at you, but at myself. Because I love you, even after everything you've told be, I still want to be with you'.

'Your still pregnant? She looked at the floor as she nodded trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He lifted her head up and kissed her hard, pulling away breathless 'and you love me?

She laughed the tears falling across her cheeks as she nodded again, her head still in his hands, 'you're a bit slow, I think you might have concussion'

'I don't care' he smiled, 'you love me.'

'I do and I'm going to have this baby' She said, 'what you going to do Frank?

'I'm going to be a dad' kissing her, then pulling away 'and I'm going to support you' he told her kissing her again. 'Because I love you Sally fields.'

Their son had been born 9 months later and they were still together, happy then ever before.

'Oi Frank you drowned in there' Called Craig as he walked though. 'Sally's still waiting.'

'Tell her I'll be a sec' he shouted, turning of the water and grapping a towel.

A few minutes later he was in a clean uniform and walking into the mess were the rest of the watch were already gathered. Sally, George and Mick were sitting at the table talking, Adam and Charlie were in the kitchen on the hunt for food. Over by the notice board Chatter had cornered Jeff and was asking him about his thoughts on some new pieces of equipment.

'Teas in the pot Frank' Maggie told him, as she cradled his son in her arms. ' He's such a quite baby.'

'Only during the day though,' she told her taking a sip from her mug 'doesn't like sleeping at night'.

'And we thought It was you wearing Frank out' Joked Adam from the hatch earning a smack on the back of the head from Frank as walked out and sat down next to sally. 'Got anything to eat Maggie?'

'There's some cakes in the cupboard' she told him.

'So when are you coming back sal? Asked Craig.

'I don't know how much more I can take of Chatter' mummer George. 'He was giving me advice on the gym this morning, look at him he's never been boxing in his life'.

'You don't have to listen to his thoughts on _how to care for babies at this early development in the life's,' Frank_ told them.

'I surprised you haven't told him where to go yet' Mick said. 'I've been waiting for Chatter to walk into the office with a black eye since he got here, had to sit there and listen to how he thought relationships in the watch were_, not proper. Someone could get hurt because they only look out for each other.'_

'Nah Franks gone all soft since he's been with Sal' Craig observed. 'Wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'A fly no, a little recruit with a big gob yes'.

'Him and Jeff seem to get on,' observed Sally.

'That's because they're the same, all safety and protocol' whispered Mick. 'When are you due back?

'I'm not sure yet, what I'll be doing.' She told them leaning her head back on Franks arm that was draped across her shoulder.

'Maybe you two could do different shift patterns' suggested Craig. 'Or Frank could be the stay at home parent. Lots of men do these days'.

The rest of the watched laughed, 'we were thinking along the lines of childminders, Craig'.

'I don't know, could be worth thinking about' said Sally looking at him 'you'd make a good househusband. Look after Scott, clean the house, tea on the table, while I bring home the bacon'.

'You going to make an honest man out of me then? He smirked.

'A nun couldn't make a honest man out of you' George laughed.

A loud crash came from the kitchen causing the baby to wake and cry. Both Frank and Sally stood up but he was there first, taking his son from Maggie to calm him down. While she scolded the two fire fighters, 'honestly you two are like animals, get out of my kitchen'.

Recognising comfort of his daddy's arms Scott stopped crying and laid his head on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

'He is a cutie,' commented Adam coming out of the kitchen and observed the sleeping baby, 'you sure he belongs to you two'. Earning himself another smack from Sally as he walked past her.

She had missed this these past few months, the jokes, the teasing each other, but as she looked over to Frank and the baby sleeping on his shoulder she realised that there would be plenty of time for the watch, right now she was loving being a mother, and having a family.

The End

(Maybe)


End file.
